Rebel Boy
by DuckieDannie
Summary: One shot. A certain narcissic Slytherin muses over what he's not supposed to want.


_Rebel Boy_

_Pairings: I'm not telling. )._

_Disclaimer: As you may have noticed, this isn't mine. Oh, the horror! Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and all other associates. _

_Distribution: Want it, take it. Just tell me._

_Feedback: Please._

_Spoilers: None_

_Summary: One-shot. A certain narcissist Slytherin muses over what he's not supposed to want.

* * *

_

_Last night a little dancer  
Came dancin' to my door  
Last night a little angel  
Came pumping on the floor   
He said a "Come baby  
I've got a license for love  
And if it expires  
Pray help from above"  
Because _

He watched, fascinated, as she swayed on the dance floor with all the grace of a swan. He marvelled at how her dress managed to sway with her but still cling in all the right places. It was full length, with bell sleeves and a hood to complete it. It had no pattern, and was a fiery red colour which contrasted perfectly with her milky complexion. Her crimson hair cascaded down her back to tickle the base of her spine.

Oh, how he longed to have her hair caress his skin. He longed to wrap himself up in it, to be comforted in the way that everyone else took for granted.

_In the midnight hour  
He cried more, more, more  
With a rebel yell   
He cried more, more, more  
Ow!  
In the midnight hour, babe  
More, more, more  
With a rebel yell   
More, more, more  
More, more, more_

Sitting at a table by himself, he sneered at anyone who cast a glance in his general direction. He did not need their pity.

Everyone knew the story of how his father had been imprisoned in Azkaban. The Slytherin's expected him to want his escape, and everyone else expected him to want revenge on Harry Potter. He wanted neither of those things. In fact, he, if the boy didn't hate him so much, would have thanked the boy-wonder. With his father in Azkaban, he could be the person he actually was and not the one he pretended to be. Voldemort could go shove his overly large wand up his arse. He had no desire to become a Death Eater, no matter what anyone else might think or wish. Voldemort and all his pureblood mania could get lost.

Heir of Slytherin my arse, he thought, with a snort. If Crabbe and Goyle were Slytherin's, he'd eat his wand. Those two wouldn't know cunning if it came up to them and bit their backsides. Sly? Pansy Parkinson was as sly as an anteater.

_He don't like slavery  
He won't sit and beg  
But when I'm tired and lonely  
He sees me to bed  
What set you free  
And brought you to me, babe  
What set you free  
I need you here by me  
Because_

Pulling himself out of his thoughts, he laid eyes upon the petite redhead he had been staring at. He silently thanked whatever Gods Dumbledore followed. If that barmy old coffin-dodger hadn't had the idea to have a proper Christmas dance, he might never have got the courage, or stupidity, whichever, to do what he was about to do next.

_In the midnight hour  
He cried more, more, more  
With a rebel yell   
He cried more, more, more  
Ow!  
In the midnight hour, babe  
More, more, more  
With a rebel yell   
More, more, more  
More, more, more_

He watched Ginny Weasley big the clumsy idiot she was dancing with good bye as the song ended. He smirked as a slow song started up. He was a much too dignified to dance to some crazy dance tune.

Approaching her, he asked, "Can I have this dance?" His face gave away nothing, it was carefully neutral.

She gave him a look which could have made his father start running in the opposite direction. "I was enjoying myself, Malfoy, so, please stop ruining the décor and get lost," she said, a fire beginning to start up in her eyes.

"I only want a dance. One dance," he said, pleading softly with his eyes. He would not beg outright, his pride would not permit it. Bribing, however, was not above him. "If you're looking to piss off your brother's, there would be no better way to do it."

It was known throughout Hogwarts the argument Ginny had with her brothers, Ron in particular. They had said she was too young to have a boyfriend and had scared Dean Thomas witless until he and Ginny split up, leaving a severely pissed off witch looking for a way to get back at them.

"So you just want a way to annoy Ron?" she snarled, the fire in her eyes flaring. "Well, forget that!"

"No, that isn't what I said," he said, ever patient. Patience was one of the key elements to getting what you desired. The more you could wait, the bigger your chances of getting what you wanted were. "I said that's what you want to do. All I want is a dance."

Ginny looked at him sceptically. "One dance?"

"One dance," agreed Draco, nodding.

_He lives in his own heaven  
Collects it to go from the seven eleven   
Well he's out all night to collect a fare  
Just so long, just so long it don't mess up his hair  
Ow! Ha!_

He held out his hand. Eyes guarded, she placed her small hand in his larger one.

Pulling her towards him, he wrapped his free arm around her waist as she placed her hand on his shoulder. He moved slowly, unsure of himself. However the youngest Weasley was not a slow dancer, even to slow songs. She let go of his shoulder and twirled around in his arms, surprising him.

_I walk the ward for you, babe  
A thousand miles with you  
I dried your tears of pain  
A million times for you  
I'd sell my soul for you, babe  
For money to burn for you  
I'd give you all and have none, babe  
Just a, just a, just a, just a  
To have you here by me  
Because..._

He gave a quick grin. Two could play at that game. Spinning her round, he took her in his arms and threw her back, so that the faces of the shocked students were upside down. Summoning a rose to him swiftly, he placed it in between his teeth, and brought her back up to see him again.

_In the midnight hour  
He cried more, more, more  
With a rebel yell   
He cried more, more, more  
Ow!  
In the midnight hour, babe  
More, more, more  
With a rebel yell  
More, more, more  
More, more, more_

They swayed over the dance floor, both trying to get one up on the other. Ginny danced circles around Draco. Draco picked her clean off the floor, spinning round, dropping her off behind him and using her hands to pull her through his legs and up onto her feet again.

As the song was coming to a close, he picked her up in his arms once more, and threw her into the air, spinning. When she came down, he caught her around the waist, and smiled at her.

The song drew to a close and there were thunderous applause from all around. Ginny smirked as she saw Ron, who practically had steam coming from his ears.

"You're pretty good, Malfoy," commented Ginny, looking impressed.

"You're not so bad yourself, Ginerva," replied Draco, a half-smile playing over his lips.

"Some other time, then," said Ginny, walking off.

"Wait," said Draco, causing her to turn round to face him. He took the rose he had summoned, and placed it in her hair. "Goodnight,"

He walked away, his robes swishing behind him. Ginny stared after him in wonder, and touched where his hands had touched her hair.

Malfoy… Draco wasn't bad at all, she decided. Not at all.

* * *

Ta-da! Done. I wanted to write something fluffy, and this idea just floated to the surface in my head. Please review and tell me what you think. Ta 

Xx

Dannie


End file.
